<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A HARDZZELLO LOVE STORY by Jer_mercury_deacon19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782099">A HARDZZELLO LOVE STORY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jer_mercury_deacon19/pseuds/Jer_mercury_deacon19'>Jer_mercury_deacon19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jer_mercury_deacon19/pseuds/Jer_mercury_deacon19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“its nice to meet you mate. I am ben hardy, and I am playing roger Taylor. You must be paying john deacon.” Ben softly tells me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BOHRAP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I suppose I Better tell you how I am well you all prophy know who I am. But I will tell you all any way. I am joseph, and I am an actor, has been since I was a child. I was in Jurassic park, I was called Tim. I was also in a miniseries the pacific, with rami Malek. I am also single and gay. I have not told anyone not even my family. I am just to scared to tell someone. I was in a relationship, but he cheated on me. We were together for 1 year that was over 4, years ago. It is like I will never find the right person for me.<br/>
So, I have been in London, now for over 2, weeks and I really cannot believe that I got the part of playing the legendry bass player john deacon. I have never been so happy then when my manager told me that I had got the part. So today I am going to be meeting three of the people that will be in this movie. I found out that my best friend rami, is playing Freddie mercury. So at least I will have some one that I already know. I wonder who will be playing roger Taylor, and brain may. Well I suppose I will find out later today wont I. after going through some videos of some of there concerts. I have to say that I really do look like john deacon. Wow! That is very creepy. Maybe mom, has a secret that he has. I also look at some interviews that they have done over the years that they did. I needed to start getting myself ready, so I turned of my laptop and went to have a shower.<br/>
After showering and got dressed and grab an apple and made my way to my car. It was only a short drive to set. As I parked my car, I made my way in. I was then given my pass. I was just about to grab a coffee when I heard someone calling my name. “joe.” I new straight away who it was. I turned around and it was rami. I ran over to him and he wraps me into a big hug. “it is so good to see you rams.” I whispered into rami’s, ear. Rami, looks at me and gives me a warm smile “you only saw me 2, days ago joey.”<br/>
“so, what do you think the others playing roger, and Brian, will be like.” Rami asked me softly. I looked back to rami, and I sat down. “I really don’t know. But let us hope that they are good people.” I replied to him. It was not long after we were meeting the two that would be playing roger, and Brian. I watched at the blond man walks over to me and rami. I watched as rami, walks over to mister tall. Just as I was about to get up the blond, starts talking to me. Dam his voice is like an angel. “its nice to meet you mate. I am ben hardy, and I am playing roger Taylor. You must be paying john deacon.” Ben softly tells me.<br/>
Wow! Was all I could think. Ben is so beautiful. “nice to meet your ben, I’m joe mazzello. Yes, I’m playing john deacon.” I said. Just them rami, comes back over with mister tall. “joe, this is Gwilym lee, and I think we all know who he will be playing.” Rami, says. I nod my head to him and told him. “and this is ben hardy. Ben, this is my best friend rami Malek.” I explained to ben. I knew right there that we were going to be remarkably close friends.<br/>
After I left and went back to my hotel room, I quickly made myself a coffee. I have to say that ben, is extremely hot. But there is no way that ben, is gay or even bi. I decided to search ben hardy up on the net.<br/>
A few different searches came up and once I found ben, I clicked on it. Well it says that he split up with his ex-girlfriend. Well that does its ben, is straight. That night I needed an early night as we were all meeting Brian, and roger.  I soon fell asleep with only ben hardy on my mind.</p><p>BEN POV:</p><p>I better tell you how I am well you most likely now how I am, but I will tell you all any way. I am Benjamin hardy, but I like to be called ben. I am also gay, but when my parents found out they made me see a girl that I did not like. They told me that I would marry her. But I could not be with her I did not even love her. I am full out gay. But kat, went and tod my ad, and he came and tried to make me see since. We fort and he hit me that was the last straw for me I left that night, and I have not seen them since.<br/>
But something good did come to me. I am playing the legend drummer roger Taylor. To tell you the truth I am incredibly happy. When my manager told me I really did not know what to think. But here I am standing with people that are going to be playing legends.<br/>
Gwilym lee, is a great guy I have meet him before so at least I will have someone that I know with me. “it’s nice to meet you mate. I am ben hardy, and we; I am playing roger Taylor. You must be paying john deacon.” I softly said to him. “nice to meet your ben, I’m joe mazzello. Yes, I’m playing john deacon.” Joe replies to me. Dam joe is so hot. Calm down I tries to tell myself. I also meet rami, and he is a great lad. But I new that it was going to be hard because of who I am, and I also did not even know if joe, likes men.</p><p>Rami pov:</p><p>Yes. I am going to be playing the legend Freddie mercury. I was so happy when I was told and the first person that I told was my best friend joe mazzello. He was overjoyed but I could tell that he was a bit upset. He was also waiting to find out if he got the part to play the legend bass player john deacon. So, for the first few days I sat with joe, waiting for the phone to ring but it never did. “let’s face it rams, I didn’t get the part.” Joe softly says to me. I new that this was the part that he really wanted. “joey, its ok you will get a call I just know it.” I said calmly to joe. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. We fell asleep like that and I was joes, phone ringing that woke us both up.<br/>
I watched as joe, answered his phone. I could tell that he was happy. Joe looks to me and wraps his arms around me. “I got the part rams; I’m playing john deacon.” Joe happily says to me. I gave him a big smile “I told you didn’t I joe, that you would get the part.”<br/>
Once I had meet the rest of the cast Gwilym lee, and ben hardy. I new that we were all going to be great together. I could also tell that joe, was looking lovingly at ben hardy. I just hope that joe, do not get hurt. I love him as my brother and I just do not want him to get hurt.<br/>
We all went back to our hotel room to have an early night as tomorrow we would be meeting Brian, and roger.</p><p>Gwilym pov:</p><p>I just cannot believe that I am going to be playing legend Brian may. I know that with most of my family telling me that I do look like a younger Brian may. I just hope that I can make Brian, proud. I also cannot wait to see the other 3, that are going to be playing roger, Freddie, and john. It was something that made me so happy that I was going to be playing a legend. Today is the day that I will meet my co-stars, and to say that I am nerves. I just hope that we can get alone with each other.<br/>
My good friend ben told that he had a surprise for me. I wonder what that could be. So, as I made my way to the set, I sent a text to ben.</p><p>Lee: hay mate, are we still having a few drinks tonight.<br/>
Ben: yes! Let me know what time.<br/>
Lee: will do. Speak later mate.<br/>
Ben: 😊</p><p>I smiled as I put my phone away and made my way to the doors. I could see that there was two of the people there, so I made my way up to them. But for I could one of them made there way over to me. “hi! Its nice to meet you. I’m rami Malek, and I’m playing Freddie mercury.” He says to me with a smile on his face. “nice to meet your rami, I’m Gwilym lee, but most call me gwily. I’m also playing Brian may.” I happily whispered back to rami.<br/>
He took me to meet his best friend joe. I have to say that he is an incredibly happy lad. But just as I was about to turn around to a drink, I could hear my name being called. “gwil.” I turned around and standing there was no other than ben freaking hardy. I did not know what to say but I walked slowly over to him. “what are you doing here ben.” I asked him. “well my dear friend. I am playing roger Taylor. I did say that I had a surprise for you mate.” He replies to me while having a big smile on his face.<br/>
I am so happy that ben, is here with me. I could tell that we were all going to be great friends. I could even see the looks that ben, and joe, was given each other. I gave my number to both rami, and joe, and Ben, did the same. Once I said my byes, I made my way back to the hotel and had a few drinks with ben, before going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. meeting Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today was the day that the boys were going to be meeting myself and rog. I knew that we had found the right people to be in this movie. Most of all we are happy with the 4, lads that we had to play us. I knew that Fred, would be happy with what we are doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2).</p><p> </p><p>Meeting Brian, and roger.</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day that the boys are going to be meeting myself and rog. I knew that we had found the right people to be in this movie. Most of all we are happy with the 4, lads that we had to play us. I knew that Fred, would be happy with what we are doing.<br/>
I did hope that deaky, would be doing this with us but he said no. rog, said he will ask again later. Plus, this would be good for us to get to know the lads that are going to play us. I just hope that john, sees this because Freddie, would want this.</p><p>Not long after I made my way over to the kitchen were roger, was and made myself a cup of tea. I went and sat beside rog. "rog. What are we going to do? We need john, to understand." I slowly said to roger. "I have a plan. Just not sure if this will work but I do hope that it will." Roger explained to me.</p><p> </p><p>AN HOUR LATER:</p><p> </p><p>We both made our way out to john's house. We knocked on the door and it was not long in till john, opened the door. "roger, Brian, if you are here to tell me that I need to help then the answer is still no." john, tells us both. "john, please we need to do this with you. After you can go back to not wanting to do anything with us." Roger tries to say to john.</p><p>John was just standing there looking at us and I could tell that he really wanted to tell us to go away. But deep down I knew that he wanted this to. "ok I will do this because it is what Freddie, would want." John happily said to us. I could see the large smile that john, had on his face.</p><p>"please come in and have a drink while I get myself ready." John says softly to us. We watched as deaky, went out of the room. "we have our baby deaky, back." Rog says out happily to me. I looked to rog and smiled to him. "yeah we do." I said back to roger.<br/>
We waited for about 30, minutes for john, to come back into the kitchen. "so are you both ready for this then."<br/>
I could see the happiness inside of john. This really made me smile.</p><p>It only took an hour to get to the set and I knew that it was going to be hard for john. I just hope that he loves the people that is playing us. As we walked on the set, I could see the lads over by the trailers.<br/>
They were all laughing about what ben, was showing then on his phone. All four looked like they had been friends for a long time and not just a few days. </p><p>I looked over to john and told him that it was time to meet cast. I could tell that he was nerves as hell.  "come john, it will be ok." I softly said to john. "I'm not sure if I can do thin guys. Made I should just go." John sadly says to us.  Just as john, was about to leave we heard a soft voice calling out to me and roger.<br/>
We turned to see all four lads just standing there in front of us.</p><p>I new that we had picked the right lads to play us. I also new that Freddie, would also agree with me. I watched as the 4 lads start to walk over to us and I could tell that deaky, was becoming scared. I whispered softly to him. "calm down deaky, we can hear your heart going for the speed record. </p><p>I watched as deaky, slowly his breathing down I walk over to the lads. "it is nice to meet lads. We are happy." I said to all 4, lads. We introduced our selves to each other.  I have to say that they are perfect to play us that is all I will say on that matter.</p><p> </p><p>Joe mazzello pov;</p><p> </p><p>Omg! I cannot believe that I have just meet Brian, roger, and john. Fuck I feel like I am just having a good dream. I was still lost in our thoughts that I did not hear my name being called. "joe. Hay joe, mate." Ben calls out to me. I look at him and I knew that I was blushing bright red. "sorry! I was lost in my own thoughts again." I replied to ben. </p><p>Ben asked me if I was ok and the only thing that came out was "yeah I was just thinking about the fact that we just meet queen. I know that I would of love to of meet Freddie." I said to ben. He looks at me and I could tell that he was trying awfully hard not to laugh at me.<br/>
"Stop looking at me like that benny." I said to a laugh Ben. This just made him laugh even more. </p><p>"You are so adorable joe. I think that it is very cute." Ben, says to me. I have to say he knows who to make me blush.<br/>
I was about to say something back to Ben, when there was a knock on the hotels room. I looked at Ben, but he just Shrugs his shoulders. That is when the voice says "come on love birds, open the door." That was rami, the fucker. I found my self blushing once again.</p><p>Ben walks over to open the door. And both rami, and gwily, walk in. "Awwww! Joey, looking a bit red there." Rami Amused voice said back to me.<br/>
Dam that rami fucking malek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well there you all have it another chapter done. next chapter will be ready soon.</p><p>it will be a few more chapters be for ben hardy and joe mazzello gets together.</p><p>thank you! my darlings</p><p>F.L.MERCURY...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOPE THAT WAS AN OK CHAPTER FOR YOU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>